Singing and loving
by Esme Alexis
Summary: Two Bands, Two hearts, One Love. The rivals two bands between The spirit girls and The dragon boys. Now they will have to work together to win the team band award. But soon The spirit girls Lead singer Lucy and the dragon boys lead singer Natsu fall in love. Will they keep it a secret or will the whole entire world will know? RxR I suck at summaries! Sorry! Might be a few Lem/fluff
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what it is but I'm just loving my NaLu ideas bolting through my head! Don't worry A simple love story will update soon! Aye~ Disclaimer: still don't own fairy tail or the songs damn o~o

Lucy's POV

"Okay Lucy we are gonna record now. Are you ready?" Said my manger Erza.

"Yeah. Let's start!" I said

"Go Lu-chan!" Said the bass player Levy.

As the song started to play my mind was set as I remember the lyrics I started to sing .

"Fukishi tsunasa bokura no chikyuu wa

Kirameita toki wo nazotte dekita

Mizu sabaku ni dekitara guu to

Tada aeteiru nokosarete ikimono"

"Fuhaishita METOROPORISU

Migarusa wa kanjinai

Anata no nozonda kekka

Haiiro ni afureteru

Kore ga risoukyou?"

"Hoshii mono wa subete te ni ireyou

Hoshii mono wa taemanaku ataeyou

Mushiki no naka ni hisonderu

Mienai koe ni shita ga ikitte yuku"

"Nozomanai monogatari wo

Michibiite usunde kuru no

Mou ichido tashikamete

Hontou ni hoshikatta

kagayaki no"

"Hoshii mono wa subete te ni ireyou

Hoshii mono wa taemanaku ataeyo

Nemuranai machi no mabushisa ni

Me wo ubawarete boku no honoo"

"Mukishi tsuna bokura no chikyuu wa

Kirameita toki wo nazotte dekita

Mizu sabaku dekitara guu to

Tada aeteiru nokosarete ikimono"

"Tada aeteiru nokosarete ikimono"

The song ended and all I heard was "Awesome! Way to go Lu-chan!" As Levy shouted over the microphone.

"Thanks Levy-chan"

"Good. Now we must sent it over to the studio" Erza replied.

"Juvia thinks The Spirit Girls are going to win against the boys again" said guitar player Juvia.

"We sure are! I can't wait to see their faces when we win again!" Commented the white hair girl drummer Lisanna.

"Well we do have a tie with the winning streak" I said "but they are pretty good."

" Lucy are you saying they are better than us!" Said Lisanna.

"As if! I said they were pretty good. Not better than us!" I yelled.

"I already sent the recording to the studio. We have a hour lunch, so lets go eat." Said Erza

As we left the building to get food I wonder what those boys were doing.

Natsu's POV

" YOU WANNA GO ICE-PRINCESS!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO ME FLAME-BRAIN!"

It was the same usual day me and gray would end up fighting and almost destroying the entire studio again.

"Both of you STOP IT BEFORE I END IT FOR YOU!" my manger Jellal yelled.

"Great just what I needed daddy Jellal to boss us again" Said the bass player Gajeel. "Can't you two ever stop fighting."

"Apparently not you should know how they act Gajeel." Said the drummer Loke.

"Alright enough games! Natsu get your ass in that recording room or so help me I WILL drag you there MYSELF!" Said my angry manager.

"Okay! Geez what a pain in my ass." I said.

"Good. Now I'm going to play track 2 got it? Ready?"

"Yeah."

The song is playing and I feel the rhythm of the song

"MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai ni

nokosareta kimi no yokogao oikakete asa wo mukaeru"

"Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai wa" tte ii suteta

hoho ni wa namida ga tsutaetteita

kimi wa mujun no aranami ni nomare sou ni naru tabi ni namida wo koraetetandarou"

"Tsuyoi hito ne" tte minna ga kimi no koto wo kaikabui kaburu kara

itsunomanika hontou no sugata wo miushinatte shimattetanda"

"sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga kuzurete hikari tozashita

itsuka no hontou mo uso mo kakikeshite

MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai de

hiniku ni mo kimi no shigusa wo omoi dashite mune wo kogasu"

"mou dorekurai kimi to hanarete kurashiteru daro na

imada ni mune no naka de mawari tsuzukeru "Kimi" to iu na no MERRY GO ROUND

kasseikashiteku saibou ga kako no renai wo bika shiteirunda

mou ichido aitainda"

"imasara doukou shiyou nante tsumori wa moutounai keredo

nani mo wakarazu ni tsugete shimatta ano wakare wo ima nageiterunda"

"itsudatte boku wa hidoku aimai na kanjou ni tsukiugokasare

himitsu meita tenkai to tawamureta

MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai ni

nokosareta kimi no yokogao oikakete asa wo mukaeru"

"One more time furikaereba natsukashiku mo aru itsuka mita fuukei

soko de boku wa guuzen itoshii kimi to mou ichido au kakuritsu sagasu koto bakari

(MERRY GO ROUND) mawaru yume no sekai de

(MERRY GO ROUND) mawaru yume no sekai de

(MERRY GO ROUND) I'm still calling your name.

sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga kuzurete hikari tozashita

itsuka no hontou mo uso mo kakikeshite

MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai ni

nokosareta kimi no yokogao oikakete asa wo mukaeru

sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga...

tsuioku MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai de...

The song ended I was glad that was over. "Hey Jellal can we take a break? I'm starving!" I yelled over the mic.

"Sure thing but be back you get an hour got it!" Jellal said over the intercom.

Finally food! I need it I haven't eaten since this morning. I wonder how's she's doing.

"Natsu! We're gonna get pizza you coming?" Said the guitar player Gray.

"Yeah I'm coming. Wait up!" As I grabbed my coat we headed to the pizza shop.

As the guys were walking and waited on line to buy pizza they heard giggling sounds and squeals of random girls trying to ask for autographs from them.

As they were signing Natsu heard one of the girls scream "OMG look! It's the spirit girls!"

Natsu and the guys looked up to see their rivals in the flesh coming. Natsu put a smirk on his face when he saw the blonde hair singer.

Natsu was the first one to speak "So if it isn't the spirit girls."

"Well if it isn't the dragon boys." Lucy hissed.

"What a couple of wanna-be band doing here?" Gajeel asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Levy said

"Gray-sama." Juvia smirked

"Juvia." Gray smirked back.

"Oi, don't you girls have to go back to school?" Loke asked.

"Don't you boys have to go back to your caves?" Lisanna hissed.

"Enough," said the managers "we came to eat not fight a childish game."

"Mr. Fernandes keep your boys distant and I'll keep my girls distant as well." Explained Erza.

"I know thank you, Ms. Scarlet. I hope you enjoy your meal," Said Jellal "come now boys."

As the boys an girls left Natsu and Lucy were the only ones left and they stared at each other.

"Don't think this is over Weirdo." Natsu stated.

"I have a name Mr. Dragneel." Lucy hissed.

"Call me Natsu." As he held out his hand.

"Don't think telling me your name is going to make us friends."

"I know but as rivals we have to at least know our names." Stated Natsu.

"Lucy. My name is Lucy." She said and shakes his hand.

"Great! I'll call you Luce from now on!" He smiles.

To be continue...

A/N: so what do you think too long?short? good? bad? Shitty? Idk I was just thinking about this story out because I was listening to their songs. I might do other songs too. If you want make a review on which song they should sing and I'll see what I can do! Aye Sir~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: still own nothing but plot ;-;

* * *

"My name isn't Luce! It's Lucy!"

"I know but calling you Luce is cool too!"

"Whatever see you at the next band contest." The blonde singer waved while walking away.

Back at the studio Natsu was listening to his band rehearse for the next song. Natsu was thinking about the blonde no Lucy to exact. His mind was interrupted when Jellal tapped him on his shoulder.

"You okay there, Natsu?"

"Huh? Oh um yeah. I'm fine."

"This isn't about the girls is it?" He questioned "Did something happened?"

"Nah. Just thinking," clapping his hands together "Alright let's go to that shitty meeting and get back here to rehearse."

Lucy's POV

"Erza when is the next meeting?"

"In about 30 minutes. Why something is troubling you Lucy?"

"Nope, just asking." I smiled to her.

"Are you sure? Do I need to punish someone?"

"Would you like to punish Jellal?" I grin at her.

"N-Never Lucy I wouldn't dare!" Stuttered my scarlet faced friend.

"I'm just kidding, Erza."

"I know Lucy, but are you really okay? Is this about him?"

I hugged her "I'm fine really Erza, really and it's not about him either okay."

"Okay." She hugged me back "Well lets go the sooner we get there the sooner the sooner we can get back."

As we walked over to the studio for the meeting something was really bothering me. It been two years I've broken up with him on that day. The only one to comfort me was him. Now I lost him.

The girls entered the meeting they immediately saw the boys. Erza and Jellal went to the front door and stopped. "Mr. Fernanades, boys."  
"Ms. Scarlet, girls."

As the mangers left to meet with the boss, the singers stood outside of the room while the others went to the lunchroom. "What a pain the ass, making us wait out here" said Natsu " if anything we should be in there too!"

"Leave it be dragon boy," Replied Lucy "it's business get use to it."

"Who asked you Luce?" Questioned Natsu

"The name is Lucy, not Luce." She hissed.

"I'll stop once you call me Natsu again." He mumbled

"How many times do I have tell you nothing happened between us."

"Oh really princess," he hissed "are you sure you wanna start this."

Lucy remained silent. "He's right it's done. It's over." She thought.

"That's what I thought." He turned away from her angrily.

The doors opened and the two managers came out. "Lucy where are the others?"  
"At the lunchroom. Need me to get them?"  
"No, he just wants you two." Said Jellal.

"Why?" Said Natsu.  
"No questions. Just come in." Said Erza.  
"Look I wasn't ask-" Natsu stopped when Jellal grabbed him and nodded no.  
The singers and mangers went in to get the news. It was a terrible mistake.  
To be continue...

A/N: I'm actually kinda liking this story but sometimes think its horrible because of my grammar I just write what I think. Sorry :( Gotta get that fixed v_v but I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Aye Sir~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: own nothing. On to the my Story! Erza where's the cake please!

* * *

"What our bands joining together!" The singers yelled.

"Yes this contest I made up it's not only the battle of bands. It will be a team battle!"

The old man explained "It will be the spirit girls and the dragon boys against Sabertooth and oracle seis. It will be the battle of the century!"

"Just hold the F-" before Natsu could finish his sentence, Jellal covered his mouth. "Is that all sir?"

"Yes, you can go now."

As they left Jellal still had his grip on Natsu as they left. "So, Miss Scarlet when we'll be able to rehearse?"

"Call me Erza, since we are working together."  
"Then call me Jellal."

They shook hands, Natsu took the opportunity to get away from Jellal's grip.  
"What the hell Jellal!" He screamed "No way in hell I'm working with Princess here and her groupie!"

"Face the facts Natsu, you are going to work together whether you like it or not." Said Jellal.

"Fuck no! I'm sure my band wouldn't agree to this either!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm your band's manager and I say the yes and no's and the do's and don'ts" explained Jellal " If you don't like it why did you sign up for this knowing the consequences!"

Natsu looked at Lucy and glared at her then back to his manager. "Hm. Okay I'll go along with this."

Lucy looked at him surprised. "There's a catch, I know him too well." She thought.  
"Good, now that's settled we can start practice tomorrow with the bands tune." Said Erza.

Before she said anything else Natsu went up to Erza and said " I will go along with this but under two conditions."

"Go on." Said the scarlet hair woman.

"Your girls have to be nice to us and we have to change our band name due to this battle."

"And what will this band be called then?" Erza questioned.  
"What?! Erza no!" Yelled Lucy.

"Lucy hush."  
"From now on we are called Fairy Tail." Said Natsu.

"Fairy Tail?" Said a confused Lucy

"Yeah. We are a group now so it fits well to me. Fairy Tail."

"Well Erza do we have a deal?" Said Jellal.

"Lucy?"  
"Alright just this once."

The managers shook hand agreeing to the terms. As they were walking to get the others. Natsu stood in front of Lucy stopping her in her tracks.

"What do you want dragon boy?"

"We haven't shook hands agreeing to my terms."

Lucy's POV

I looked at him confused. "Why should we shake hands my manager agrees to it."  
"So did mine, but we didn't." He said

"I said alright."

"Who knows you might be lying."

"Well I'm not, so if you please." As I walked passed him he blocked my path once more with his hand out.

"I'm not letting you through until you shake. Simple as that."

"You seriously gonna my way until I shake your hang?"

"Yup. Easy no?"

I thought of a way to tease him and tried not to smirk at my plan.

Natsu's POV

I looked at her and waited till she shook my hand. Once she did I she did, the most unexpected thing happens. She starts to look at me with her brown eyes fluttering them. She then wraps her arm over my scarf still holding my hand. She comes closer to my face.

"Natsu." She says in a seducing tone sending shivers done my spine. I love the way she used to say my name back then. Her lips come closer her fingers interwind with mine. I miss her touches, the way we were was so much better than now. What happen to us?

"Natsu, I.." She comes closer "really.." Our lips just inches away. "do.." Only a small little space between us he body pressed against mine. "think you are the most dumbest person I've ever met." My senses shot back up, and she lets go of me smiling and giggling as of she won a game. She leaves me by myself.

"So that's how it is Luce. Okay then princess, I'll play along with your game." As walked behind getting my band until I heard screaming.

It was coming from the lunchroom. I saw Lucy standing outside looking horrified. I ran to her side wonder why she looked like that and if she was the who screamed.

"Luce! You okay?!"

All she does and points at the lunchroom. I look at it and realize now why she looks like that. All I saw was food being thrown back and forth as I saw my band behind a table, same as the girls who threw random food across the room yelling.

"This is gonna hit our wallets hard." I said

"Lu-chan! Help us out!" Said a small blue hair girl.

"Nope don't get me involved Levy-chan!" She yelled.

"Yo! Flame-brain help us out!" Yelled ice princess.

"You know daddy Jellal is gonna beat the shit out of us right?" I stated

"Daddy Jellal? Why do call him that?" Asks Lucy.

"Huh? Oh we call him that because he acts like our dad to make sure we stay good." I explain to Lucy.

"Yeah as if that ever fucking worked." Gajeel says as he throws food to the little blue named Levy's hair. Nice throw. We watched until a piece of food was heading straight to ..Lucy!

"Lucy!" I pulled her to too rough cause the next thing you know I slipped on the food. Fucking Great.

The two slipped on the floor causing Natsu to groan in pain. "Natsu you okay?!" Lucy said worrying. "Hey Luce, are actually worried about me?"

"Well, yeah you just saved me from me getting caked." She smiles

"Your welcome." He says

Then another unexpected event occurred she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Natsu smiled at Lucy.

"What was that for?"

"A token of gratitude from the princess to her dragon."

They get up to see the food fight over. The next thing they know they hear their managers yelling and screaming about the mess.

"Uh-oh looks like daddy Jellal and mommy Erza are angry." Said Natsu in a childish manner.

Lucy giggles at the comment. "Mommy Erza?"

"Just go with it Luce," as her picks her and himself off the floor. "Come on, lets go see them get yelled at." He smiles pulling her along.

To be continued...

A/N: Tried to make this longer as I can. Idk just wanted to keep everyone happy I guess. Thanks for reading this chapter! Next chap is when they sing more! Aye~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: you know ;-;

* * *

Natsu's POV  
After the huge food fight in the lunchroom both managers yelled and explained the situation we were in. Believe me they did not like it. Not. One. Bit. They made a huge argument saying why this, why that, cursing out loud. After they settled we went to the girls' recording room to record our songs. Pretty annoying if you ask me. Going back and forth, our bands fighting, pranks and all that everyday crap. So much for my agreement, at least we agreed on the new band name. Everyone went into an argument except for me and Luce. She didn't even bother catching a fight with any of us. Maybe I should ask her is she's alright later.

"Okay Boys lets start recording, while the girls stay here thinking of a new song." Daddy Jellal said.  
"Okay dad, I think he got it." Says the stripper with that same girl from Lucy's band . Now a days that Juvia chick always be around Gray like nothing. Gray doesn't even mind that the girl is near him. The hell?  
I get up ready to sing and enter to room. I walk up to the mic and give a thumbs up to Jellal. I look up and see Lucy chatting with her group smiling.  
"Okay I'm gonna start the song you know this one right Natsu?"  
"Yeah let's start."

Lucy's POV

As I was talking with my group to think of a song to practice I see Natsu with only Gray in front of the mic. I went to Jellal to ask him a question.  
"Hey Jellal?"  
"Yeah?  
"Why is it only Natsu and Gray? Doesn't he need his whole band?"  
"No. Not for this song this is Natsu and Gray's solo song."  
"What are they gonna sing?"  
"Listen to their song then." He smiles  
"Oi Jellal we're ready!" Yells Natsu.  
Jellal starts the song.

The song starts and the two boys are into the beat. Natsu starts to sing

"You know I'm gon' get ya, yeah  
Whatever it takes to, get there  
No I won't drop you  
Like everybody else does

He start to dance in place singing..

Forget about your friends they don't care where we go  
If they do, we will get lost in a crowd of people  
I've been looking for you forever baby we go Together baby we go, we go  
In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few  
Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you  
Cause I finally found, I finally found you  
You never have to worry if what I say is true  
Girl I've been looking for you  
And when I saw you I knew  
That I finally found, I finally found you"

During the beat break Natsu and Gray started to dance to the beat causing everyone to laugh and Lucy giggle.  
Natsu starts to sing again dancing side to side clapping his hands with Gray.

"I'm coming I'll get ya, yeah  
We have a connection, that's right  
Cause girl I'm not letting go I'm gonna make you feel right, oh yea  
Forget about your friends they don't care where we go  
If they do, look like lost, stand in a crowd of people  
I've been looking for you forever baby we go Together baby we go, we go  
In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few  
Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you  
Cause I finally found, I finally found you  
You never have to worry if what I say is true  
Girl I've been looking for you  
And when I saw you I knew  
That I finally found, I finally found you"

They danced causing the others to dance along. Jellal was dancing with Erza, the two bands dancing with each other, and Lucy just started at the pink hair male singing with his friend.

"I finally found, I finally found you"

Then It was Gray to start singing and she had to admit he was good.  
Gray started to rap his part

"So can I get love  
Too much to ask for really so tough  
Find yourself movin with the sex of the drums  
Got my hands full grabbin all these girls, girls  
Hands up hands up  
Dance floor chillin while I hold 2 cups  
Can't stop spillin cuz I'm drunk as fuck  
And my song comes on and the club goes nuts  
Natsu was dancing in the background causing Lucy to laugh.  
"Every province I go, city I sleep it's best that y'all know  
Runnin around and doing all these shows  
Round the whole globe  
I come and you go girl  
And you need to think of it  
Just arrive for the night  
Baby live a bit  
With a place to hit  
And your pants to zip  
Come make this thing a party  
Are you into it"

Then it was Natsu again with the last part and he then saw Lucy was smiling and dancing with her hips side to side. He smiled because he saw everyone dancing to the song especially Lucy. Lucy caught him staring at her. She smiled and Natsu started singing

"In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few  
Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you  
Cause I finally found, I finally found you"

He looked at Lucy again and pointed at her singing

"Finally finally finally found you  
Finally finally finally found  
Finally found, I finally found you"  
She stopped and looked at him smiling and blushed at his gestured.  
"You know Im gon' get ya"

With that the song ended and everyone started to clap as Natsu and Gray came out of the recording.  
Natsu went up to Lucy.

"So did you like the song?"  
"Liked it? I loved it! That was great I never knew you could sing like that."  
She shouted.  
"Thanks. Well looks like you're up Luce."  
"Oh! Right!" She says as she walks down with her group Natsu just stared at her while she entered the room with her group.  
"Okay you two I'm going to play track 20. Is that alright?" Said Erza.  
"Yeah." She then looked at the girls "Ready Girls?"  
"Yeah!" They screamed with glee.  
"Hey Erza what are they gonna sing?" Natsu asked  
"They are gonna sing their song just like you and Gray sang." Said Erza

Their song started to play and they started dancing as Lucy started to sing

"I left a note on my bedpost  
Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes  
What I tend to do when it comes to you  
I see only the good, selective memory"  
"The way you make me feel yeah, you got a hold on me  
I've never met someone so different  
Oh here we go  
You part of me now, you part of me  
So where you go I follow, follow, follow"

Juvia then started to play her guitar  
and Levy started playing her bass while Lisanna hitting her drums to the beat.  
Lucy started to sing again shaking her hips causing Natsu to stare at her.

Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me, the only memory,"

She then looked at Natsu smirking and she smiled still moving in the beat and sang

"Is us kissing in the moonlight  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ooooh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh"

That caught Natsu's guard off thinking while Juvia started to sing while playing her guitar.

"I go back again  
Fall off the train  
Land in his bed  
Repeat yesterday's mistakes  
What I'm trying to say is not to forget  
You see only the good, selective memory  
The way he makes me feel like  
The way he makes me feel  
I never see to act so stupid  
Oh here we go  
He a part of me now, he a part of me

Lucy started singing her part.

So where he goes I follow, follow, follow, oh  
They then both started to sing to chorus together  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me, the only memory,  
Is us kissing in the moonlight  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you

Natsu watched Lucy as she moved her body and singing to the song

"I'd rob and I'd kill to keep him with me  
I'd do anything for that boy  
I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight  
I'd do anything for that boy"

Natsu smirked at that part and thought "I wonder if she'll do that for me." He laughed when he saw his band looking at the girls playing their song.  
Juvia stared a Gray and started to sing the same part Lucy sang.

"I'd rob and I'd kill to keep him with me  
I'd do anything for that boy  
I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight  
I'd do anything for that boy"

Natsu laughed harder when he saw Gray turned red of embarrassment They both sang and moved their body in sync.

"Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me, the only memory,  
Is us kissing in the moonlight  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
But when you look at me, the only memory,  
Is us kissing in the moonlight  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you"

Lucy's POV  
The song ended by Erza saying "That's a wrap! Great job on making the boys sweaty!" She laughed.  
I looked up and all I saw was Natsu laughing at his friends who all looked they ran a marathon. Well boys will be boys. The girls laughed as they saw the boys. I walked out of the room when suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side into the hallway. I looked up and saw no other than Natsu.  
"When did you ever learn how to dance like that?" He asked  
"When I started my career. Why?"  
"Just asking Lucy. I really did enjoy that show you put on."  
"Thanks. I take pride into my singing and dancing."  
Just as I was about to leave Natsu put his arm on the side. I looked at him with a glare wondering why he blocked my path. Then he stared at me smirking. We started at each other, our eyes never leaving. Then Natsu starts to lean in, his lips are just inches away. I moved my face down knowing this was probably pay back for earlier. Instead he lifted my head and brought me closer to him. His lips brushed against mine. He kissed me and I kissed him back. Then my mind clicked back in, I stopped the kiss.  
"What's wrong Luce?"  
"Natsu I can't. Not right now."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I just can't," I can feel tears forming into my eyes "I'm sorry Natsu."

Natsu's POV

I looked at her and saw tears down her face. I brushed them away and cupping her face to look at me. She looked so hurt. If only I was there for her when it happened.  
"Luce is it about that?"  
She looked at me with her eyes wide. I knew it. It still bothered her. "Lucy, I'm here okay."  
She started to cry harder and hugged me very tightly. I heard her sobs and I was furious at not only him but at myself too. I should've been there but yet I was too busy to care.  
I pulled her face to look at me. I gave her a kiss to calm down. She relaxed into the kiss. We broke away and she was the first to speak.  
"Natsu."  
"Yeah Luce?"  
"I really missed you." She cried as she gave me a hug. I smiled probably like a mad man. I held her tightly telling her " I missed you too, Lucy."

* * *

A/N: wow I'm impressed with my mind. I'm like writing a lot today. Anyways thanks for reading Aye~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: nothing owned except for plot. ^•~•^

* * *

Everyone left after practice, Natsu was the only one left in the recording room. He looked at the clock, it was only 7:50pm. He looked around the room and saw the drum set with their new name Fairy Tail. He looked at the bass and the guitar neatly put away in the glass case. They recently added a new piano wondering how in the hell after all that damage they did in the lunchroom. Finally he saw the microphone, sanding there as if it was a person. Natsu walked over to it remembering his first song he wrote. He imagined he was at the stage where they first began. He started remembering the lyrics to the song. The reason why he sang it in the first place was because of Lucy.

Grabbing the guitar then the mic he started to sing

"I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go

And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control"

Little did he know Lucy was outside the recording room looking at man she cared for since they were 16 years old. Now they are two twenty-four year olds singing either against or with each other. She sat down and press the button to hear him sing

"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside"

Natsu sang this song because not only it reminded him of her, but the relationship she was in with that guy. He only wish he could've told her before she left.

"I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all"  
"It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss

It was only a kiss"

It wasn't the first time he kissed Lucy. Back when she was dating the guy he didn't accept it. His memories came back.

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag

"Lucy please don't go with him stay with me." He pleaded.  
"Natsu I love him and he loves me back" She replied. Natsu gave her a passionate kiss that not even the guy can give her. They broke away looking at each other. "I'm sorry Natsu, I have to go."

"Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go"

After he heard about the guy cheating on Lucy with some other girl, he ran to her house to go comfort her. He misses her a lot, he never had the chance to contact her because of his rehearsals he has to do.

"Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis"

He knocks on her door, her landlady came out and saw him banging on the door. "Sir! What on earth do you think you are doing!"  
"A girl lives here! Her name is Lucy! Lucy Heartifila!" He yells  
"Sorry but she left the house a week ago." She said  
Hearing those words it broke him apart. Hearing the girl he loves so much moving away without even telling him. He cried so much he didn't bother telling her that he loved her. He thought he deserves it for not telling her.

"But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside"

After five years she comes back. She went to go visit him. He open the door and was surprise to see her. Before she could speak she saw him with another girl realizing he moved on. Tears formed in her eyes as she gave him one last kiss and ran away. Natsu came back to reality singing to the last verse.

"I never"  
"I never"  
"I never"  
"I never"

He stops playing the guitar and once more he sees himself in the recording room. He placed the guitar on the stool sighing. "I never meant to hurt you Luce. I still love you."

"Natsu."

He turns to see the girl he loves so much in tears. Lucy runs to him and gave him a hug. "Natsu I love you too. I always have." Hearing that she loves him back, he was so happy. He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Natsu what will the band think of this or worse what happens of the public finds out?"

"Luce, I don't give a damn who knows or doesn't knows" He hugs her tightly "All I know is that I love you. I should've never hurt you."

"Natsu I'm not sure if I can handle it."

"Okay then. We'll keep it a secret just for you." As he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Natsu." She grabs his hand leading out of the room. To go home.

Natsu's POV

The next morning as I left my house to meet up with the rest of the band. I entered the meeting room to see Lucy and the others discussing on which song we should do for a music video the old boss wants us to do together. If that shit is even possible.

"So does anyone have ideas?" Said Jellal

"How about a love story?" Suggested Lisanna

"Oh yeah and I'll get my pom pom and cheer along!" Metal face said sarcastically

"Hey at least we're coming up with ideas unlike you." Hissed Levy

"Whatever, Shrimp."

I had to laugh when Lisanna and Juvia had to hold her back from killing him.

"It has to have an up- beat tune," suggested Gray " a song everyone can dance to."  
"How about both?" Jellal said "We can combine a love story and an up-beat song to go with it."  
"We can have you all dance in the music video as well." Said the girls manager.

"I wanna dance and love, and dance again." Lucy sang.  
"Sing that line again Lucy I think I got a beat to it." Said Loke.  
Lucy sang the verse again as he tapped the desk to a dancing tune.  
"Yeah! That sounds great!" Luce said "We can make up the moves and I'll make the lyrics with Natsu."

"Alright then it's settled then!" Said the mommy of our band.  
"I'll get the camera crew and dressing room ready for the shoot." Daddy Jellal said.  
"I'll get the hairstylist, and script for the video as well." Mommy Erza said.

I don't know what the hell is wrong with me but they do act like our parents in the band. I looked over to see Lucy leaving to the recording room.

"Hey Luce, wait up!"

We went inside the room to start our song.

* * *

A/N: thank you so much for reviewing my story and sorry for the wait lot of thinking to do ;-; but I'm trying my best to make a great story for everyone! Please leave a review I hope you like it. Ps I'll do more info about their past in the future. I'm gonna start writing the next chapter now I can't wait! Aye~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: own nada ;-; ;^;

Okay this chapter is gonna be kinda confusing because it will different scenes going back and forth. I hope I don't confuse you guys. Sorry! *= recording room, • = dance studio, ~= the video. hope this helps! :3

Fairy Tail band: Esme Alexis doesn't own us or the song!

Me: They know that already! On to the story ;^;  
Song: Dance Again by

* * *

"Okay everyone lets all give this video everything we got!" the mangers yelled.  
"Yeah! Lets go Fairy Tail!" shouted the band.

~The song starts to play Lucy dressed in a black flowing dress and Natsu dressed in a black button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up with black dress pants with dance shoes. This was the only time he didn't have his scarf. Natsu started to sing

"Dance, yes (RedOne)  
Love, next  
Dance, yes  
Love, next"

*At the recording room Natsu and Lucy were practing their lyrics Natsu started

"Shimmy Shimmy yah, Shimmer yam  
Shimmer yay  
I'm a ol' dirty dog all day  
No way Jose  
Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre  
You should check that out  
Maybe you ain't turn her out  
Maybe it's none of my business  
But for now work it out  
Let's get this, dale"*

•Lucy started to dance her part while the song played, Natsu was trying to follow along but ended falling causing her to laugh.•

~"Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside  
I find it so stupid  
So why should I hide"  
Lucy started to dance with Natsu. Natsu held her hips as she moved her hips while she puts an arm around his neck.  
"That I love to make love to you baby"  
Natsu whispered  
(yeah make love to me)~

~Lucy was in front of the camera singing her part  
"So many ways wanna touch you tonight  
I'm a big girl got no secrets this time  
Yeah I love to make love to you baby~

*Natsu  
(yeah make love to me)

Lucy:  
If this would be a perfect world  
We'd be together then

(Levy, Lisanna and Juvia) were the back up singers and sang along with Lucy.

"(let's do it do it do it)  
Only got just one life this I've learned  
Who cares what they're gonna say  
(let's do it do it do it)*

•Lucy and Natsu started dancing together in sync side to side two times to the right and to the left two times based on the lyrics rhythm with Lucy singing

"I wanna dance, and love, and dance again  
I wanna dance, and love, and dance again" •

~Natsu in now dressed in a white jacket suit with a gray button down shirt on with gray dress pants to match with black sunglasses on top of his hair. He stopped dancing to sing his part

"Dance, yes

Love, next  
Dance, yes  
Love, next"

Lucy now on with a gray short skirt with a black crop top with black knee length boots on, was sitting on a chair cross legged with Natsu at the side tapping his foot to the beat while Lucy singing,

"Baby your fire is lighting me up  
The way that you move boy is reason enough  
That I love to make love to you baby  
(yeah make love to me)  
I can't behave  
Oh I want you so much"

•The song was still playing with them dancing until Natsu gave her a passionate kiss on the lips•

* Lucy sang her verse

"Your lips taste like heaven  
So why should I stop?"  
"Yeah I love to make love to you baby"

Natsu smirked at her causing Lucy to blush.

Natsu:  
(yeah make love to me)*

~Lucy (Levy, Lisanna, Juvia)  
" If this would be a perfect world  
We'd be together then"  
(let's do it do it do it)  
"Only got just one life this I've learned  
Who cares what they're gonna say"  
(let's do it do it do it)  
"I wanna dance, and love, and dance again  
I wanna dance, and love, and dance again"~

~Then their dance part was on. Natsu now topless with only black pants and Lucy in a black top and black tights on. Both covered in black and gray shades. Lucy started to sing and danced with Natsu following with her moves.~

•(Let's do it loud, and make it last)  
('cause baby, nothing should matter tonight)•

~(Let's do it loud, and make it last)  
('cause baby, nothing should matter tonight)~

~Then it was Natsu and the guys turn. Natsu started to sing his part with the boys dancing in the background.

"Mr Worldwide, and the world's most beautiful woman  
Modern day Hugh Hef [Hugh Hefner] (uh, yes)  
Playboy to the death (uh, yes)  
Is he really worldwide? (uh, yes)~

*Natsu looked at Lucy while singing "Mami let me open your treasure chest  
Play dates, we play mates  
I'm the king snatching queens, checkmate  
What you think?" Causing the blonde to hit him.*

~"It's a rumor  
I'm really out of this world  
Moon, luna  
-Pointing to the sky-  
"Make woman comfortable  
Call me bloomer  
Can't even show love cause they'll sue ya  
But I told them, 'hallelujah, have a blessed day'  
So ahead of myself  
Everyday's yesterday  
Want the recipe? it's real simple  
Little bit of Voli [Voli Vodka], and she'll open sesame"~

•Natsu kept on singing with now only Lucy dancing in the background.  
"Now dance yes (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Love next (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
Dance yes (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Love next (Oh oh oh oh oh)"•

~Lucy is now in front of Natsu dressed in his black dress shirt and pants while she was dressed back into her black flowing dress on. She held on to Natsu as his hand held her waist and the other one with her hand. They started dancing in sync while she sang to him.

"If this would be a perfect world  
We'd be together then"  
(let's do it do it do it)  
Only got just one life this I've learned  
Who cares what they're gonna say  
(let's do it do it do it)

Then camera showed everyone else dancing to the part just like them. Levy and Gajeel danced the same way as Natsu and Lucy while Gray, Juvia, Loke and Lisanna danced the tango. While Lucy kept singing

" I wanna dance, and love, and dance again  
I wanna dance, and love, and dance again."

The song ended with the girls leaned back with their legs shaped as a four while the boys held their backs.

Erza started jumping up and down while hugging Jellal. Jellal's face was red either from lack of breathing or blushing. Erza let go of Jellal causing him to fall while Erza saying "That's a wrap people! Amazing job!" "Er-Erza." Said the poor man on the floor. Erza then gasp after seeing Jellal on the floor. The band cheered and gave each other hugs and shouted "Fairy Tail is gonna win!"

While they were cheering and leaving to celebrate, in a dark alley way there were the two secret couples kissing each other. Breaking off the kiss. Natsu spoke , " I gotta admit that was actually fun." As he laid his forehead against hers. Lucy giggled and looked at his onyx eyes.

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you more, Luce"

They shared one more kiss until they heard "Natsu! Lucy where are you guys!" Their band members shouted.  
The couples ran off before any of them even noticed.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Holy crap. I'm tired but my head is still filled with ideas! I'm very sorry if I confused you in this chapter. The song is called Dance again by Jennifer Lopez. I tried my best to make this chapter work with the song together. Hopefully you like it. I will have to take a break due to plans but as a gift I will give it three more chapters. Only this time everyone's POV! Yay! Please leave a lovely review and until next time! Aye Sir!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me still ;^; maybe if I bribe Hiro, he can give them to me :3

* * *

Lucy's POV

Today was our week vacation and the girls decided to go to the amusement park. I decided to wear blue skinny jeans, a pink short sleeves that hugged my curves, pink flats and my hair tied up in a pony tail. As we were walking to the park my phone started to buzz. I flipped it open to see a text message sent from Natsu

:Hey babe:

I smiled I wondered if today was also his day off. My thoughts were cut off when my phone buzzed again.

:What are you doing?:

:At the amusement park with the girls. You?:

After sending the message Levy called my name out. "Lu-chan! Hurry or else you're gonna miss out the fun!" I walked faster to meet up with them.  
As we entered to park my manager Erza got off the phone. "Okay I got the clear that we are perfectly in for a vacation."

"Alrighty then! Lets go have some fun!" Shouted Lisanna.

"Juvia wishes Gray-sama was here!" Juvia complained.

"Juvia do like Gray?" I questioned

"Lucy! I'm sorry that I love him. Are you going to kick me out?"

"No of course not. If you love him its okay, who knows he might love you back."

"Thank you Lucy." She smiled

She hugged me and we went to go catch up with the rest of the girls. My phone buzzed again and I opened the message.

:Same here! Where are you? Lets meet up:

As I was walking trying to text him back I didn't realize where I was going when I accidentally bumped into someone causing me to fall.

"Sorry I didn't mean to I didn't know where I was going."

"Well look at this! Lucy I thought I never see you again."

"That voice, it can't be." I looked up and saw the man I used to date, the one who cheated on me and the reason I always cried. Sting.

"What's wrong Lucy? It's like you've seen a ghost." He smirked

I picked myself up "Sting what are you doing here?"

"It my week off. Where's your band? Did they run away like you did?"

"Sting!"

I looked and saw my manager Erza glaring at him.

"Leave my friend alone" she then pulled him by the shirt " if I see you near her again I will end you. Got it." She hissed

"Look I'm not here to get with her. I'm here because of my week off."

She let go of him turning to me and grabbed my arm dragging me away.

As we were walking I saw the boys with the girls. Everyone except Natsu. "Didn't he say he was here too?"

After saying hi to everyone, I was wondering where Natsu was at. I asked Jellal.

"Oh Natsu, well lets just say he's not very well with rides."

I was confused until I felt someone leaning on me. I then saw pink hair and knew it was Natsu.

"H-Hey Luce." He said weakly

Then I remembered he has motion sickness.

Natsu's POV

Out of all places why here? I was dressed in a black vest and brown shorts with sandals and the scarf my dad gave me around my neck. I felt like shit or worse. Fucking motion sickness ruining everything. I leaned on Luce for support but I almost ended crushing her. Wait a minute how the fuck is metal face still walking!? Isn't he suppose to act the same way as me!? Then daddy Jellal came over to give me a square patch.

"What the hell is this?"

"Watch the language Natsu," he said "This is a patch that will help control you motion sickness."

He then placed it on my shoulder. I suddenly started to feel better. I got off of Lucy. "Hey daddy Jellal why didn't you give me this earlier! I feel like a million bucks!"

"Well if you didn't keep on complaining and going to the bathroom, I would've given it to you."

"Well shit," I scratch my head "but thanks daddy Jellal." I then left pulling Lucy with me to go on the rides leaving the others behind.

Jellal's POV

"Good now go have fun all of you."

After that my boys and the girls left.

"Jellal, may I ask you something?"

I turn to see the scarlet hair woman. She was wearing a white blouse, blue skirt with knee length brown boots.

"What is it?"

"Why do they call you daddy?"

"Daddy Jellal," I corrected her. "I am called that because I act like a parent to them."

"I see. Well you do act like their father."

"And you act like their mother."  
Realizing what I have said I turned away from her to cover my face. "Why did I say that!" I thought.

"Well Lucy did told me one time that Natsu call me mommy Erza."

I looked at her and asked "The girls don't call you their mother or something?"

"No just Erza." She said

"I see, well shall we get going?" I asked as I offer her my arm. She smiled and put her arm around mine.

Ezra's POV

As we waited on line to got to a scary ride, Jellal asked me a question I was surprised to even answer.

"Why did you become their manager?"

"I became their manager because Lucy trusted me with her work" I replied "I care for my girls well friends, just as you care for your boys."

He smiled and it was our turn to ride.

"Ladies first." He said

I smiled and replied "Such a gentleman."

As we we're making our way up to go straight down into the cave, I remember I don't do well being in the dark. I think Jellal noticed cause the next thing he says to me as we go up.

"If you're scare you can hold on to me."

Before we went down I held on to him as if he was my life support. We then went down fast. Everyone started screaming.

"Jellal!" I screamed. Thank the heavens it was dark because my face was red as my hair when he held me tighter. I smiled and saw flashes going off knowing it was the cameras for pictures.

The ride came to a complete stop and I was still hugging Jellal.

"Erza the ride is over."

"Y-Yeah." I was to scared to even get out.

Seeing the scarlet woman still scared Jellal took her hand at bought her water to calm her down.

"So anymore rides we should go on?" He smirked.

"Just as long we don't do that one again." She said

He laughed and went to go buy the photos for each other as a memory to keep. He handed her the photo, Erza then saw them both screaming yet smiling. "Thank you Jellal."

"You're welcome, come on let's go have fun." He pulled her up to go on the next ride.

* * *

A/N: I haven't given up on this story! Well this chapter is dedicated to all the Jerza and NaLu fans. Hope you enjoyed it! As promised the other two chapters will be posted next sooner than you think. The next chapters will be about the Gruvia and GaLe. Thank you for reading my story, really appreciate it. Please leave a review if you want! Aye~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hiro still doesn't want to give me them! He loves them too much but we love them more! Anyways own nothing -_- on to the story!

* * *

Levy's POV

"So Lisanna when is your boyfriend coming?"

"He should be here any moment, he just finished texting me." She replied

"Hey we're gonna go to the roller coaster, you guys coming?" Gray asked.

"I'll go with you Gray-sama!" Juvia said

"Sure we'll see you guys later then?"

"Yeah," I replied "I'll wait here with Lisanna."

After Gray and Juvia left, I noticed Gajeel and Loke were still with us.

"Aren't you guys gonna go with them?"

"Nah, I'm here waiting for my girlfriend Aries." Loke answered

"Aries! The french model!" Lisanna and I shouted.

"Yeah, that's her." He said

I turned to Gajeel seeing only him just standing there. I walked up to him asking " Hey Gajeel, why aren't you with Gray and Juvia?"

"Why you asking shrimp?" He asked me. "Scared of being alone?"

He smirks at me waiting for an answer. "Well what's wrong shrimp?"

"I was just asking why were you here!" I yelled.

"Laxus! Over here!" yelled Lisanna.

I looked over to see her boyfriend. Wow he sure was tall. He had blonde hair, wore a brown shirt with blue jeans. "There you are I was starting to get worried!" Said Lisanna as she hugged him. "Why? Have no faith in me?" He questioned her. Knowing Lisanna she would have gave him million of answers to that question.

"Ah, there she is my beautiful girlfriend." Loke said as he walk over to his girlfriend.

"S-Sorry I was late Leo. I was running late because of a photo shoot." She apologized.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Wow so cute, I wish I had a boyfriend." I thought.

"Levy, this is my boyfriend Laxus! Laxus this is my friend Levy!"

"Hello there." I say as I shake his hand.

After saying hi, I immediately went over to Aries asking for a picture with her. She gladly accepted, I wouldn't wait to show Lu-chan. We walked to the first ride seeing the height, I was already trembling in fear.

"Scared shrimp?" Gajeel said as he smirked at me.

"N-No! I'm not scared!" I glared at him.

"Okay then."

The ride was a four seat ride and it had people's legs hanging. Okay now I'm terrified. Loke, Aries, Lisanna and Laxus were sitting together leaving me and Gajeel together. Fascinating isn't it?

Gajeel's POV

I looked down at shrimp seeing her looking worry and rocking her hips side to side. She looks like a kid. I was pretty glad Jellal gave me that patch, otherwise I was fucked. I was our turn now to get on, shrimp then stood still for a moment till I pulled her by the arm. I then placed her on the seat and put down the bar handles while she just looked at me with a confused face on.

"Put the seat belt on shrimp before you fall out."

Till I realized what I had just said, she was about to freak out but I placed my hand over her mouth.

"I didn't mean that shrimp, just put the seatbelt on okay."

"Okay" she said as she clicked the seatbelt on.

Good, after putting on mine the platform separated and I looked over shrimp to see her staring straight ahead. The ride started moving and going up. Then I felt something on my hand and saw shrimp holding onto my hand tightly, as if I was her own life support. I smiled to myself and as we went down it felt like hell. I can hear Levy screaming either from excitement or terror. Whatever it was she was funny the way she acted. As I got off the seat she immediately got off almost pouncing on me. She starts hugging my waist, I just look at her and put my arm around her shoulder as we walked out.

Levy's POV

"I'm never doing that ever again." I thought

"Oi shrimp, would you mind letting go of me."

I look to realize I'm still holding Gajeel around the waist. I felt my face go red as I let him go. I looked at him as we were walking and remembered him putting me on the seat. I felt my face starting to grow even redder as Erza's hair remembering I was holding his hand during the ride.

"Levy! I'm gonna go to the other rides with Laxus. Wanna come?" Lisanna asked

Knowing what that meant I declined. They should have some time alone, it comes only once in a while to be with someone you like. I realized as well that Loke and Aries left too of to who knows where. It was just me and Gajeel left alone.

"So what other ride you would like to go on Gajeel?"

"Knowing you shrimp, you might not even get on based on your size."

"Hey! I'm perfectly the right height to be! Unlike you who looks freakishly tall!"

"You look like a lost kid trying to find your parent. Even better a shrimp!" He said

I don't know what I did next because the next thing I know I hit him with my bag and started running to get away from him. I felt hurt when he told me those words. My eyes started to grow blurry from the tears I then went into the bar and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey what's a cutie like you doing here, alone?"

I backed away to go find one of the girls or boys until another guy grabbed my arm forcefully.

"What's the matter girly, we just wanna be with ya."

I then smell the reek of alcohol, these guys was drunk. I struggled to get out but winced when he gripped on my arm tighter.

"Why don't you stay with me girly? I can make you feel better."

"Damn what the hell does she have in that bag, rocks?" Gajeel thought as he got up.

He then started to walk the same direction she ran off to. As he was walking he heard a girl screaming at the bar. He started to see the problem, he saw Levy struggling to get away from the drunk guys.

"Let me go!" She yelled as she was trying to get away "Someone help!"

"Hey girly! Shut your mouth!" As he raised his hand to slap her.

Levy closed her eyes crying until she looked up. Her eyes widen when she saw Gajeel stop the drunk man from slapping her.

"G-Gajeel!" She cried

He then punched the guy and the other one holding Levy's arm.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, thanks."

He then gripped both men's shirt lifting them up saying "If you ever hurt her again, I swear I'll come hunting you down! Got it!"

Once he let go he went straight up to Levy.

"Look I'm sorry for what said earlier, don't go running off again like that too." He said

Levy nodded and as she was about to say sorry Gajeel said something that made her feel tingling inside.

"Stay by my side from now on."

They then both left the building with Levy holding Gajeel's hand smiling.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it the GaLe chapter. I actually like them a lot and was happy with the chapter when Levy kissed Gajeel to give him air. So kawaii! Thank you for reading and I'll post the last couples of the day Gruvia! I will soon be leaving the country to go to Canada. Can't wait but I will still make stories for you all. Thanks for liking my stories till then leave a lovely review. Aye Sir~


	9. Chapter 9

Monica: hello my name is Monica. One of Esme Alexis manga characters! She's not here for the moment due to um stuff.

Sasuke: damn she's hard to handle and find! -looks at people- oh hey, names Sasuke, not that damn Uchiha. I'm way different from him.

Christian: poor Esme-chan. She's still crying. Oh hello there, I'm Christian-San. Please to meet you.

Sasuke: so Monica are you gonna say it or what? Cause we gotta get back to Naruto Hokage.

Monica: oh right. -laughs nervously- before we go: Dear, people following, favoriting, reviewers and visitors of Esme Alexis! Due to the late updating, many of you are probably mad at her for the fact of her not updating her stories.  
Sasuke: Yo! Monica you've seen Esme anywhere? Can't find her anywhere. -lifts up the couch-

Christian: Remember she's still sad at the fact she didn't update her stories. -eating a cookie-

Monica: Now hold on boys! She did update her chapters and this here is one of them!

Sasuke: Well then lets shut up and go find her! Christian you know what to do.

Christian: Disclaimer! Esme Alexis doesn't own Fairy Tail! Only the story!

Monica, Sasuke, and Christian: She owns us though! New team 7 signing out!

* * *

"Gray-sama, where are we going?" Juvia asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah we're going to that ride." Gray pointed out.

Juvia looked where he had pointed and saw the ride. It looked like a ride that goes all the way up and straight down. (A/N: looked like Kingdom Ka ride at six flags just imagine it like that sorry!)

"Gray-sama the ride looks very tall."

"Yeah, I'll go with flame-brain but he's with Lucy."

"Juvia can go on with you!"

Gray looked at her confused at first then smirked at her. "Juvia we don't need to go really, it's too high for you.

"Juvia isn't scared! If Gray-sama can do it then so can Juvia!"

"Juvia we can go on other rides."

"Gray-sama, you wanted to go on it!"

Juvia then tugged on Gray's hand and started to wait on line for the ride. As they were waiting Juvia decided to break the silence.

"Gray-sama, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What do you think of Juvia?"

"Um..well.."

Before Gray could finish his answer it was their turn. They both sat down and buckled themselves in. Disappointed Juvia looked away from Gray as they remained quiet. The ride started out slowly, Juvia was panicking a bit thinking how fast it was going to go. As she was about to ask Gray, the ride immediately went fast. Scared Juvia was screaming in terror.

Gray took a quick glance at Juvia, seeing her on terror he grabbed her hand letting her know it's going to be alright.  
Once they reached the top, Juvia saw the whole amusement park and looked back at Gray smiling. They then went down and photos were taken. They got off the ride, as they were walking in silence Gray decided to break the silence.

"Um..Juvia about that question, you asked me earlier."

"What about it Gray-sama?"

"I guess I can say do like you."

"Gray-sama, do you really mean it?" She blushed.

"Yeah, I do."

"Juvia is so happy!" She hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Come on let's go on more rides and get something to eat." He suggested and they left.

"Natsu! Come on can't we go on a different ride?" Whined Lucy

"Nope, I wanted to come here." Natsu said.

Lucy looked at the ride and was surprised Natsu picked this one. It was a tunnel of love ride. "This is too much. What if someone saw us here?"

"Luce, no one is gonna see us besides aren't you happy I picked this one?"

"No, I expected you to make me go on those big rides."

"Well, I'm not okay." He smirked.  
Natsu was about to give Lucy a kiss until she looked away from him.

"No kisses for you ."

"What happen to calling me Natsu?"

"I'll call you that once we leave this place!" She yelled

"No can do, Luce." He then grabbed her hand as they went on the boat.

"I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend."

Lucy looked at Natsu and decided to just go on. He smiled as the boat was moving, they looked around to see little lights and little robot couples kissing and dancing.  
Lucy looked at Natsu who was deep in thought about something. Lucy then leaned in without Natsu even realizing just kept still. She took her hands and placed them on the side of his face, startling Natsu.

"Lucy,"

Before he even finished his sentence Lucy had her lips over his. Natsu sinking into the kiss, grabbed her waist pulling her to his chest trying to deepen the kiss. He brushed his tongue against her lips, she opened her mouth making Natsu rub his tongue against hers. She moaned at the feeling Natsu was giving her. They broke apart looking at each other smiling. The ride ended and they started to walking around. Suddenly Natsu's phone began to ring.

"Hey Luce, I'll be right back I gotta check something out."

Lucy nodded and sat down at a bench. Minutes passed by and Lucy was becoming impatient. She got up to go look for him, as she was walking she saw a bit of pink hair. She started walking toward him and when she finally saw him, her heart stopped. She saw the same girl Natsu was with when she came back to see him and Natsu was kissing her.

To be continued...

A/N: I know I suck and a stupid Cliffhanger was placed I think. Well as you know I'm back from Canada and back into my humble home. As promised I will update my chapters for other stories! Aye Sir! Also I wanted to thank Monica, Sasuke and Christian for filling me in!

Fairy tail: Remember Esme doesn't own us! Hiro Mashima does!

Monica, Sasuke, & Christian: Fairy Tail! Go back to your kids!

Monica: Dragneel! Mary! Bloom! Get them out! Now!

Esme Alexis: *goes to a corner to cry* Don't rub it in! Thanks for reading the chapter! ;^;


	10. Chapter 10

Monica: Hey again! Monica here saying thanks for reading Esme Alexis's stories. Due to many things happening, Esme is off for the week. So the boys and I are going to fill in for her.

Christian: Yeah, about that um..do you even know what to write Monica?

Sasuke: It's easy just put a lot lovey dovey crap and lets go! We still need to find the leaders in the other worlds!

Christian: Not to mention that you already said Fairy Tail's kids -laughs nervously-

Sasuke: Nice going Monica.

Monica: -eyes changes to red ones- What was that Sasuke?!

Sasuke: I said-

Christian:-holding Sasuke's mouth- N-Nothing Monica! He said nothing!

Monica:-eyes changes back to normal- I thought so. Anyways back to the story!

Christian: -still holding Sasuke- Attention Disclaimer! Esme doesn't own Fairy Tail!

Sasuke: -gets away from Christian- You all should know that by now! Come on, lets go get the leaders!

* * *

Chapter 10

Tears was all Lucy had felt, but she knew that would bring people's attention and she was not looking forward to paparazzi's cameras. She just stood there looking at them, Lucy couldn't believe her eyes at what she was seeing. She just wanted to go up to him and slap him but, again it would get attention.

"So Natsu lied to me all this time," she thought " I'm such an idiot to think he really loves me."

Lucy decided to leave the scene and try to look for any of her friends. She then saw Levy and Gajeel playing games. She smiled and walked toward them. Levy noticed her friend and asked her "Lu-chan what's wrong?"

Lucy look at her clock seeing it was 4:56 pm and looked backed at her friend.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just tired." She lied. "I'm calling it a day for me."

"Oh okay Lu-chan. Do you want me to come?" Levy asked

"No. It's okay you have fun with Gajeel here." Lucy whispered causing the girl to blush.

"Okay then Lu-chan. I'll see you later back at the hotel."

"Okay bye Levy. Take care of her Gajeel!"

"Sure thing Bunny-girl. See ya!"

They waved Lucy goodbye, and left in the crowd of people. Lucy left the amusement park in silence and thinking over about that scene earlier, and all of Natsu's lies telling her that he loves her.

"How could you Natsu." She whispered

Instead of walking to the hotel, she went to the studio to relax. She had a spare key that only Erza knows because she gave it to her. Once she unlocked the door, she sat down on the couch looking around the empty room.  
Sighing Lucy got up and made her way down to the recording room. She went up to the microphone adjusting it for her as she sat on the stool. She grabbed the guitar and started to play, remembering all of her memories with Natsu. She remembered her first time meeting Natsu. They were both sixteen years olds in high school. They didn't knew each other until they met at a party. He came up to her giving her the most dumbest pick up lines which made her laughed. She started to sing,

"I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry"

After school when when she is by herself, she would cry about her mother's death and the abuse of her father. Natsu would always comfort her, make her laugh and give her kisses on the cheek.

"And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side"

Lucy would stay over at Natsu's place to stay away from her father. Even though they weren't a couple, they would always act like one. They would sleep together in bed, embracing each other's warmth.

"When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?"

She would always missed him when he left for vacation or for family business. She would always wait for him to come back home.

"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you"

Lucy never thought of Natsu as a boyfriend, but sometimes she did wonder what it would feel like to be with him.

"I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do"

Since Natsu was a basketball player he would always make Lucy come. She would cheer for him and only him, she remembered one time he gave her his basketball team Jacket to hold onto. She could smell his scent and it felt like it was actually him hugging her.

"When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?"

Lucy was actually happy with Natsu. He would always be there in both good and bad times. Always protect her when she was in danger. They even had nicknames for each other, he was her dragon boy while he called her princess or just Luce. One day when she was sitting on the stairs of his porch waiting for Natsu to come back from visiting his family. When she saw him, she got up and ran to him. He caught her and hugged her tightly she looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the lips, smiling Natsu kissed her back. She felt complete until he left again for family business.

"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you"

Lucy walked home by herself and felt alone again. That's until she met Sting, they started talking and soon Sting confessed his feelings to Lucy. Lucy felt so happy with Sting, when she heard Natsu came back she was glad. She wanted to tell Natsu everything especially her relationship with Sting. When she arrived at his house, Lucy told him everything about her and Sting. Then the most unexpected thing happened, he kissed her but more passionately.

"Luce, stay with me. Don't leave me."

Lucy was so surprised and didn't know what to say, but she had Sting now.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I love Sting and he loves me."

She had to get away from this situation. Then her father made her move to a different school to become something useful in life. She still had contact Sting and decided to visit him before she left. When she went to see him, she heard another girl's voice coming out the door. Lucy then saw Sting with another girl, she ran away before she could even see them.

"We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah"

As Lucy was boarding her plane to go back home, she started thinking of Natsu. The way he made her feel, Lucy remember it made her feel complete. Lucy then realized she loves Natsu. After the plane landed Lucy grabbed her stuff and started running to Natsu's place to confess her love for him. When she finally made it, she was nervous to see Natsu. It didn't matter to her, as long she could see him she would be fine.

"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you"

She knocked on the door, waiting for him to open the door.

"When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too"

The door opened only to reveal him shirtless. She blushed but smiled to see him again. As she was about to speak she saw a girl with white hair, her name was Angel. Finally realization hits her, he moved on.

"When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day"

Lucy smiled trying not to show any sadness, but failed miserably she felt tears down her face. She gave him one last kiss before she ran off again. She felt kinda free and went to start off her career.

"And make it OK  
I miss you"

She stopped singing and put the guitar down and went to get her bag and shut off the lights. After locking the studio door, she started to walk back to the hotel. Once the elevator doors opened, Lucy got off her floor to face Natsu.

* * *

Monica: Well then. That was something. Sorry for updating late! We'll get to the other stories asap!

Christian: -sniffing- I think I need a hug. ;^;

Sasuke: Don't even think about giving me one.

Monica: I'll give you a hug Christian. -hugs Christian-

Sasuke: Oh lord, please help me.

Monica: Thank you all for reading this weird sad or emotional story!

Christian: Please leave a review! Even if you are a guest Esme would really appreciate it!

Sasuke: If you have any songs in mind help us out and we might think of someting! We're kinda new at this sorry!

Christian: We hope you like us as well! If you have questions for us feel free to ask us!

Monica: Yeah! We would be happy to answer your questions!

Sasuke, Christian & Monica: As Esme would say Aye Sir!


	11. Chapter 11

Monica: Everyone get up! -hits a gong-

Sasuke & Christian: -screaming and holding each other-

Sasuke: The Hell was that for!?

Christian: Monica care to explain why you woke us up so early? -yawns-

Monica: It's only 9:09 in the morning. Besides we promised to update this story ASAP!

Sasuke: Can't they wait I'm really not in the mood for this crap.

Monica: That's good! Now write it down for the story!

Christian: Uh Monica I don't think that's what he meant. -sweatdrop-

Monica: Well it's his turn. I did my part yesterday. Sasuke get up!

Sasuke: -Sleeping-

Monica: Well he leaves me no choice. -does a hand sign- Fireball phoenix flame jutsu!

Sasuke:-flames hit him- Ahh! Monica! You're such a baby dammit!

Monica: What was that!?

Sasuke and Monica fighting in the background.

Christian: -stares at them and smiles- Oh rivals always need one in the team. Anyways looks like it's my turn to write. I will do my best to write! On to the and Sasuke would you please.

Monica: -holding Sasuke by the throat- Disclaimer Esme owns nothing!

Sasuke: -holds her by the shirt- Just us and the plot! Ow Monica!

* * *

Natsu's POV

At the Carnival I had to leave Lucy to take a phone call. It was my dad, I picked up.

"Hello? Dad?"

"Hello Natsu? How's everything?"

"Everything's good. Something's wrong?"

"No I'm perfectly fine. Just miss you."

"Yeah miss you too. Oh that reminds me I have a question."

"What's the question?"

"Remember the time you explained to me about Loving the right person?"

"Yes, but it was for Lucy."

"I know and right now I was with her."

"What did you do?"

"I told Lucy I love her."

"Good. Now don't screw it up she's a very nice girl. Better than those other girls."

"Gee way to express it dad."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I have to attend somewhere. I just wanted to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine dad, thanks for calling. Be careful."

After talking with my dad, I went to go back to see Lucy until I heard someone call me.

"Natsu!"

I turned around to see Angel. Shit well this is gonna be a hassle. I dumped her after Lucy came back, and she thought it was a joke. Ever since then it was like I have a personal stalker.

"Natsu! It's me Angel!"

She ran up to me and hugged me. Jesus Christ, I'm defiantly gonna get an earful when I see Luce.

"Natsu, why didn't you return my calls?"

"Angel, I thought I told you we're done."

"Oh Natsu! You and your silly jokes! Come on let's go on the rides together!"

I push away from her hug. See what I have to deal with, not even my fans stalk me like her. I hope.

"No way Angel. Can't go with you I'm with someone else."

"What do you mean with someone else? Are you cheating on me?"

Jesus this girl is stupid! I say one thing and she still thinks we're together.

"Actually it would be me cheating on her and that's not happening," I think I said enough. "Now I'm gonna go now see ya."

Then as I was making my way Angel the fucking crazy girl puts her arms around my neck and kissed me! The fuck is going on with this chick! I pushed her away.

"Natsu?"

"Look here Angel, I don't like you at all."

"So you love me?" She smiles

"No! For fucking Christ I don't I love someone else and I plan on keeping her!"

After making my point I left her there. I needed to get back to Luce before she gets even more mad at me. As I was walking I realized Lucy wasn't there anymore at the bench. She probably went with Metal face and Levy. I saw them on line for a ride except for Lucy.

"Where is she?" I thought. I decided to ask them outside the line.

"Hey, Levy you've seen Lucy?"

"Oh Lu-chan left already, she was tired out and decided to go back to the hotel we're staying in."

"Thanks."

I went to go to the hotel they were staying which was the same hotel I was staying with my band. I went to ask the manager what floor she was on. I went up the elevator and to her door. I knocked the door not too loud, cause knowing her she'll kick my ass.

"Huh. No response?"

I went back to the elevators to go look for her. The elevators opened and Lucy came out looking at me.

With just sadness.

Lucy's POV  
I looked at Natsu and wondering why he was here.

"Hey Luce, I was looking for you."

Looking for me? What for? Oh right maybe to tell me he's leaving me. I didn't want to hear it from him. I walked past him and made my way to my room.

"Hey Luce, wait!"

I ignored him, I'm really tired even though it's only like 5 in the afternoon. I was about to open my door until Natsu grabbed my arm.

"Luce, what's wrong?"

"Natsu let me go I'm tired."

"Okay then but that doesn't explain why you not to talk to me."

"Natsu please let me go."

"No, not until you tell me why you acting like this."

"Natsu! Leave me alone!"

I got away from his grip and opened my door. I was about to slam it but Natsu beat me to it, he stopped the door with his hand letting himself in. After closing the door, we were left alone.

"Luce, what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing! I just want to be left alone!"

I didn't want to look at him, I was just so mad and yet sad at the fact he played me.I felt tears coming down and I think Natsu noticed because I felt his hand on my face wiping away my tears.

"Lucy, I'm here for you remember that okay."

Before I could answer he placed his lips on mine. Okay now this is pissing me off, how could he just act like that after kissing that girl, he decided to kiss me. I pushed him away and he looked at me confused.

"Natsu, stop it now, I don't think we're ready to date yet."  
He just stood there and looked at me. He took my hands and

"What do mean Luce?"

"I'm saying that maybe we should wait."

"I'm confused right now, I love you and you love me. Right?"

"Right but I think-"

"Lucy you're not making any sense here. What wrong?"

"Like I said nothing. I just think we need time."

"Luce," he grabs my shoulders and looks at me with his onyx brown eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

I just had to tell him. "Natsu I saw you with another girl."

Natsu's POV  
So that's why she's telling me this crap. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, thinking at the fact Lucy thought I like Angel. I looked at Lucy and she looked at me as if I had three heads or something.

"Luce, that girl is well my stalker."

"Natsu,"

"Luce believe me when you saw me with her the first time, she had this major crush on me."

I had to explain it to her otherwise it would ruin us.

"She came over to my house and it was hot in my house and you know I have a weird body temperature. She wanted to come in and talk and well instead she kissed me. I never liked her at all, she was just plain creepy, but then you came at my door and well that happened. Our kiss."

Lucy started to blush at the fact she was the one who kissed me and ran off without me explaining myself.

"Lucy, I'm going to say it again. I love you so much but if you wanna wait. I understand as much as I hate it."

Just as I was about to leave, Lucy tackled me into a hug causing me to fall on the bed.

To be continued...

* * *

Christian: Done! That's all for now!

Monica: Next one is Sasuke's turn!  
He's the teaser one!

Sasuke: What a pain in the ass, but it's true. I might tease or maybe put the whole lemon. Who knows what I'll do. -smirks-

Christian: That's enough Sasuke or else you'll get fan girls or worse end up like Loke.

Monica: -giggles- Good one Christian, but seriously Sasuke isn't the one to play with when it comes to these type of scenes.

Sasuke: Again we'll update ASAP and Sorry for the wait.

Christian: Please leave a review, favorite or follow this story!"

Everyone: Aye Sir!


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke: Hey Sasuke here. At the moment Monica and Christian are training with Sakura and that Uchina Sasuke. As promised I'm kinda forced here to finish the chapter here, but since Esme decided to put it a rated T fanfic I can't write sexual stuff or lemons you guys call it. No I'm not a perverted guy I'm 16 years old and taught well to respect people. Anyways onto the story and disclaimer we don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"L-Lucy. What's wrong?" Natsu asked and surprise at that fact they were on the bed.

Lucy hugged him tighter and gave him a kiss. Natsu didn't even bother to talk anymore, he wanted to be Lucy. Natsu nibbled her bottom lip asking for her entrance. Lucy opened her mouth for Natsu to slip his tongue inside. Natsu tasted every bit of her mouth causing Lucy to moan. He then flipped over making him on top, and pinned her hands above her head. He left her lips with a trail of saliva connected to them and went down to her neck kissing her right spots.

"Natsu." Lucy moaned as she squirmed under his touches.

"Lucy." He moaned back

Natsu loved how Lucy would always call out his name. He wanted her so badly and wanted her to know that, he would do anything to show his love for her.  
As Natsu was kissing her neck, Lucy was holding on to his hair and biting her lip to restrain her moaning. She failed miserably when Natsu found a her sensitive spot on her neck, and moaned louder when he bit her. Natsu bit her hard making sure this dragon claimed his princess. He then licked the mark to make it not hurt so much.

Lucy moved her hands on his vest, tugging the material to come off. Natsu took off his vest, throwing it somewhere in the room and went back to kissing her lips. Lucy roamed her hands on his chest shoulders, arms and his stomach touching his abs. He was well built and toned, she loved how his arms would wrap around her and how is his tan skin felt against her skin. Natsu groaned when Lucy was touching him, they broke off the kiss, Natsu took off his scarf.

"N-Natsu."

"Yes Lucy."

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do ever since we met," Natsu said as he kissed her hand. "Lucy you make me felt complete."

Natsu then grabbed her face, giving her a passionate kiss. Lucy melted into the kiss remembering how much she loved the first time when she kissed him. The kiss was sweet at first then became rough, Natsu placed his hands on her hips. He felt Lucy wrap her legs around his waist, Natsu then went back to her neck kissing the spot he marked. Lucy arched her back to give Natsu better access to her neck.

Natsu placed his hand against her back and kept kissing her neck. Lucy dug her hand in his hair,Natsu then raised his hand touching her stomach. Then Lucy stopped him, Natsu looked at her to see what was wrong.

"Natsu, I...think...we should wait."

Natsu then realized she wanted to go slow in this relationship. He got off of her sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Sorry I should've asked you first."

"Don't be sorry Natsu."

Lucy hugged him from behind and placed her head on his back. She really did wanted him but it was still to early for her. She wanted to wait until they were really sure they wanted it. Natsu felt Lucy hugging him and smiled, he held her arm pulling her into a hug. Natsu laid back down on the bed with Lucy in his arms. Lucy drew little circles on Natsu while he rubbed her back. They were in complete silence until Lucy broke the silence.

"Natsu."

"Yeah Luce."

"I'm really happy I met you."

"Me too Luce."

She looked up to give him a kiss, Natsu kissed her back. The kiss got heated again until they heard a knock on the door. The couple froze and waited to hear who was at the door.

"Lucy, open up it's Erza."

Natsu and Lucy got off the bed and Natsu started to put on his vest and fixed his almost sex hair. Lucy was straightening herself to look like she was sleeping. She looked at Natsu who was ready to jump out the window.

"Natsu! What are you doing!" She whispered.

"I know I'm not going through the front door."

"Natsu you're gonna get hurt!"

"I've done this many times Luce. Remember?"

"Oh I remembered you almost got me killed when we ran from my father."

"See what did I say, I told you to hurry."

She was about to yell at him more when she heard loud knocking on her door.

"Lu-chan! Open the door or else Erza will break the door!" Levy yelled

"Looks like mommy Erza is going to be mad, go open the door before we get caught." Natsu suggested

"Okay, be careful."

"Always Luce."

He then grabbed her waist and kissed her. Just as Lucy was about to wrap her arms around his neck, Lisanna started to yell.

"Lucy! We are gonna break the door!"

They broke off the kiss and Natsu jumped off leaving his girlfriend smiling. She went to go open the door when she saw Natsu's scarf on the floor of her bed. She immediately grabbed it and placed it under her pillows. She went to go open the door to see the girls worried.

"Hey girls, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong! Levy told us you left early!" Shouted Lisanna

"Yeah I was tired, so I left." Lucy said tiredly trying to convince them she was sleeping.

"Lucy is this about Sting today?" Erza asked

"No as if I'm done with Sting."

"That's good. Are you okay to go to tomorrow's event?"

"Of course! Can't wait, why you think I went to sleep." She laughed nervously.

"Okay then goodnight Lu-chan."

"Goodnight girls, see you in the morning."

After the girls left Lucy closed her door and made her way to bed. She then remembered Natsu's scarf, she reached under her pillows and took it out.

"Oh Natsu, you always have this scarf with you."

Lucy hugged the scarf as it was Natsu was with her. She fell in love with her dragon boy and drifted of to sleep, still holding his scarf.

-Next Morning-

Lucy's POV

I woke up leaning against something soft, I looked to see I still had Natsu's scarf with me. I felt my face hot when I remembered our little event we almost did. I touched my lips thinking of Natsu as he kissed me yesterday. Oh how I missed that idiot dragon, I got up to go get dress for today's event. We were going to the famous water park almost everyone talked about.

"I wonder what I should wear today."

I looked in my closet to find a cute bathing suit and wore a blue sundress with silver sandals. As I packed everything in my little bag, I went down the elevator to meet up with the girls and boys. I went to the lobby to only find Natsu, Jellal, and Erza. Jellal was wearing a short sleeve button shirt with brown shorts. Natsu wore a sleeveless sweater showing off his skin and black shorts while Erza wore a white sundress with white sandals with a sun hat.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked

"Still getting ready, those assholes." Said Natsu

Jellal then smacked Natsu's head hard.

"Ow daddy Jellal, why did you hit me?"

"One language. Two being hurtful to your band. Three you deserved it!" Jellal yelled as he put up three fingers.

"Mommy Erza! Daddy Jellal hit me!"

I started to giggle when Jellal turned red and Erza just looked at Natsu. I went to Natsu and grabbed him by the arm before Erza starts punching him.

"Erza, Jellal I'm gonna take Natsu to get food for everyone. Need anything?"

"Just coffee for me Lucy, please." said Jellal while rubbing his head.

"A mocha for me Lucy. Thank you." Erza said

I pulled Natsu to leave our managers alone. As we were waiting for our drinks and food, Natsu grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss.

"Morning Luce. Sorry I couldn't kiss you earlier."

I giggled and remembered something.  
I pulled out his scarf from my bag, giving it to Natsu.

"You took care of my scarf!" He smiled

I wrapped his scarf around his neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"You left it last night, so I took care of it."

"Thanks Luce , you're the best!"

He lifted me up and hugged me tightly. He was just so cute! I just had to love Natsu, my dragon boy.

"Come on dragon boy! Lets go see everyone else."

To be continued...

* * *

Sasuke: Well that's done! I'm done! I'm such a tease aren't I? Everyone please leave a review and for as for Steel I'll take that Bastard comment as a compliment! Esme laughed at that comment and wanted to thank you and everyone else for the review and that you made her day by reading her stories! Please favorite, follow and again review, she would really appreciate it! Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna train now with Hokage Naruto. See ya! Aye Sir.


	13. Chapter 13

Monica: Hello again! Sorry but Esme is no longer available at this point so we are gonna take over! Right boys!

Sasuke: Dammit! I could never get a damn break!

Christian: Don't worry Sasuke Esme will be back she just needs to survive school a bit.

Sasuke: I don't care just hurry up with the damn story! Jesus fucking Christ! -leaves the room-

Monica: Well then on to the story! Christian!

Christian: Disclaimer We don't own nothing but the plot!

* * *

As the band went in the van, there was major traffic ahead causing everyone to complain, groan, and pissed off. Gray, Juvia, Loke, and Lisanna decided to go take a nap. Leaving only Natsu playing his guitar at the table, Gajeel looking out the window near the sofa, Levy and Lucy talking at the seats, while Jellal and Erza were at the driver's seat looking at the traffic and talking about the songs the band should perform. Lucy was getting bored when she saw her boyfriend playing his guitar. She walked over to him sitting beside him at the table, listening to him play.

"That's a pretty good tune Natsu," commented Lucy "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"It aways was stuck in my head, don't know why but its there." Natsu explained

Lucy smiled and gave him a quick kiss without anyone noticing. Natsu smirked at her and just as he was about to kiss her again, her friend shows up.

"Natsu play that tune again! Please?" Levy asked

"Why?"

"Cause I remember a song that goes well to that tune."

"What's with all the noises?" Gajeel asked looking a bit annoyed.

"Levy here was just asking me to play this tune again." Natsu explained

"Yeah! Lu-chan remember our first song we made before the band?"

Lucy looked at Levy confused at first but then remembered which song she was talking about. Lucy started to blush and Natsu asked,

"What's the song you girls sang?"

"N-Nothing. It's nothing okay."

"Oh come on Lu-chan! Natsu has his guitar out so let's sing it!"

"I don't think I can."

"Gajeel," Levy looked at him, making Gajeel raise an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Go bring my piano set, bass and the drums please." Levy demanded

"Sure."

Few minutes later Gajeel came back with the things Levy asked.

"Here ya go shrimp."

"Thanks." Levy then took her piano set handing it to Lucy to hold, the drums to Gajeel, leaving the bass to her.

"Lu-chan, put it on it has our song and Natsu,"

Natsu looked at Levy smiling.

"Start playin that same tune when it starts got it?"

"Yeah."

"Lu-chan, play it!"

Lucy played the the piano set and it started to play their song. Natsu then started playing his guitar to the beat making Lucy to sing,

"Run, running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side"

She looked at Natsu who was smiling at her, still playing the guitar.

"Me, I'm the one you chose  
Out of all the people  
You wanted me the most"

Levy then joined Lucy singing

"And I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
Help me up, lets keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love"

"Running, running, as fast as we can"

Levy sang as the back up singer

(As fast as we can)

"Do you think you'll make it?"

(Do you think we'll make it?)

"We're running, keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated"

Levy started to play the bass while Gajeel started playing the drums. Natsu kept playing until he saw Lucy singing. He stopped playing and got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to her feet. Surprised Lucy realized Natsu started dancing with her with his hand on her waist while the other one holding her hand. Lucy blushed and was about to stop singing until Natsu whispered to her,

"Keep singing Luce."

She started to keep singing again,

"Be, be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me"

Natsu spin her slowly and dancing side to side still holding each other. Lucy couldn't help but smile and but her head on his chest.

"Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
We work so much to keep it going  
Don't make me want to give up"

"Running, running, as fast as we can"

(As fast as we can)

"I really hope you'll make it"

(Do you think we'll make it?)

"We're running, keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated"

Levy looked at Gajeel who smiled and got up as well grabbing her arm and started dancing with her, beside Natsu and Lucy. Lucy and levy kept singing while the boys kept dancing with them.

"Running, as fast as we can"

(As fast as we can)

"I really hope you'll make it"

(Do you think we'll make it?)

"We're running, keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated"

Nastu couldn't help but give Lucy a kiss making sure her friend and Metal face didn't see and kept holding her, spinning her, and thinking as if they were the only two people in the room.

"And the future"

"Running, running, as fast as we can"

(As fast as we can)

"Do you think you'll make it?"

(Do you think we'll make it?)

"We're running, keep holding my hand It's so we don't get separated"

"Running, as fast as we can"

(As fast as we can)

"I really hope you'll make it"

(Do you think we'll make it?)

"We're running, running keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated"

The piano set kept playing until it stop leaving the couples to smile. Levy let go of Gajeel, Lucy doing the same before she noticed.

"You still got it Lu-chan."

"You mean 'we' still got."

The girls laughed and saw that the traffic was disappearing and was back on track again to go to the water park. Jellal then asked

"You two have those patches on right?"

Gajeel nodded and went back to the couch to sleep same as Levy. Natsu on the other hand suddenly fell back on the seat of the table groaning. Lucy looked at him worryingly,

"Natsu are you okay? What's wrong?"

"F-Forgot to p-put on p-patch." He groaned "D-Daddy J-Jellal!"

"Lucy would you go in that drawer please. You'll find a patch for Natsu there."

Lucy nodded and went to go get one. She then went to Natsu who had his head out the window.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she pulled him back in. Natsu then placed his head on Lucy's lap wrapping his arms around her waist. Lucy started to blush madly,

"N-Natsu what a-are y-you d-d-doing?" She stuttered

"Need you. You smell better." He groaned, then nuzzled his face into her stomach. Lucy bit her lip to cause her from moaning. She remembered the patch and placed it on his arm. Natsu still had his arms wrapped around her waist, not even budging on letting her go. Lucy just gave up and started to play with his hair. Lucy started feeling sleepy herself, Natsu lifted himself up and placed her on his lap.

"Natsu-"

"Go to sleep Luce no one will find out, besides everyone is sleeping too." Natsu gave her a kiss on the lips, Lucy melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. Natsu wanted to moan but had to remember they were with their bands, they broke off the kiss leaving each other breathless. Lucy nuzzled her face at the crook of his neck falling asleep. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, making sure she wouldn't fall.

After reaching their destination Natsu and Lucy were the first ones out the van. Everyone else came out and Erza yelled

"Okay time for us to change we'll meet you boys by the pool."

The only boys waiting were Jellal and Natsu. They waited for the girls to finish changing while the others left to the water. Natsu wore his scarf around his head with black trunks with flames around it while Jellal wore blue trunks. The rest of the girls left already same goes for Erza an Jellal. Lucy was the last one to get out and when Natsu saw her he felt his face hotter than the sun.

To be continued...

Monica: -yawns, looks to see the boys asleep- That's all for now sorry for not updating a while. The song is Running by No Doubt Gwen Stefaini we like her somgs. Esme is really tired and stressed out b/c of school and was hoping of you can answer her Poll on her profile. The story is a crossover of almost all of the manga known. It starts with us and it's a story if how we meet every character of different manga. If you have questions feel free to PM us!?We hope you enjoy this story again sorry if it's bad b/c it's like 4:30 in the morning. Thanks for reading Favorite, follow and give lots of reviews otherwise we won't write anymore maybe! Aye Sir~ -falls on the floor sleeping-


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again! Do you know what time it is?! Another Chapter of Singing and Loving! Thank you so much for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing! I really appreciates it! Anyways on to the story I know you've been waiting to read it! Disclaimer I only own the plot! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro!

* * *

~Natsu~Dragneel~Natsu~Dragneel~

I swear I can feel my face hotter than the most hottest thing ever. I looked at Lucy who was wearing a hot red bikini, red sand heels with straps, her hair into two pigtails with a sun hat and carrying her bag.

'Lord dear Mavis, please help me not to take her here and now'

She looked so hot in that bikini, I started to notice other guys looking at her. I hated it, it was tempting to just get up and just punch the shit out of them. I was so deep into thought I didn't even realize Luce was in front of me.

"Natsu? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong come on let's get going."

I took my bag and her's as well and looked at her smiling as I tried my best to ignore those bastards. I took her hand and started to walk where no one can see us. I could hear the sound of Luce's heels making as we walked over to the pool. Everyone else decided to do there own thing, so that means it was just me and my girlfriend.

We reached a complete stop finding a place to unpack our stuff. I was fired up to get in the pool. I needed this week off, and the best part I get to spend every moment with Lucy. I saw Luce unpacking our stuff, I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the neck. I then saw the faded hickey I gave her last night, and smirked at the thought of her heated face. I started to blow my breath on her skin, causing her to giggle.

"Natsu, stop that tickles." She giggled

I absolutely love this girl so much. I let her go and sat down on the chair, waiting for her to take of her shoes. After she undid the straps, I picked her up bridal style.

"N-Natsu! W-What are y-you d-d-doing?! She stuttered

I took no time to answer, as I jumped in the water holding her.

'Luce is so gonna kick my ass.' I thought

We submerged deeper into the water and I opened my eyes to see Luce's smile. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I used one arm to hold her waist and my hand to caresses her face, I gave her a quick kiss before we surfaced back up.

Still holding on to me, Lucy started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You are just too cute Natsu." She laughed

I rolled my eyes at that statement, as I leaned forward to give her a kiss, and just as I was so close to her lips she splashed water I'm my face.

~Lucy~Heartifila~Lucy~Heartifila~

Natsu looked at me surprised at the fact I just splashed water at his face. His face was so cute and priceless! I just had to laugh at him. I started to swim away from him, making him swimming to me.

I dived into the water and looked around to see where he was. I then felt two strong hands grabbing my hips. I look to see Natsu was behind me, and smiled. I gave him a kiss and pushed away from him to go back to the surface.

As I get out of the pool, I turn to see Natsu still in the water looking at me. I looked confused for a bit wondering what was he looking at. He came out after I did and pointed at some water rides.

"Come on, Luce! Let's go on some rides!" He smiles

I look over to the rides, some rides had loops and twists. He grabbed my hand and rushed over to the first ride. We grabbed a two person raft and waited on line until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned over to find two girls around 19 years old. A girl with brown hair wore a pink one piece bathing suit revealing her chest a bit, while the other girl with black hair wore a purple two piece skirt as the bottom.

"Are you Lucy Heartifila?" Asked the girl in purple.

"Yes, I am."

"Wow I so love your songs!"

"Thanks for loving them." I smiled

"Can I have your autograph?"

She held out a pen and note pad in front of me eagerness. I grabbed them and signed my name.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Mary is my name."

"Okay to Mary with love Lucy Heartifila."

I gave it back to her, and she squealed with joy. I look over to see the other girl going up to Natsu.

"Hey you're that dragon singer. Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have your autograph?" She says in a seduce tone.

Wait is she trying to get with my boyfriend?! That girl has some nerve! Natsu on the other hand agrees to sign.

"Where am I going to sign?"

She gives him a paper and marker, Natsu takes it from her.

"What's your name?"

"Call me Honey."

"Honey?" He questioned.

HONEY?! This girl I just wanna go up to her and beat the daylight out her! Natsu is my boyfriend and I'm not gonna let some girl flirt with him! She nodded her head and licked her lips.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and started to sign.

"Okay to 'Honey' Natsu Dragneel."

After signing her an autograph, Natsu handed her the note. The girl tore a piece of the paper and writing something. She handed him the paper, making me furious! Natsu looked at the paper and the girl winked at him leaving us. Mary rolled her eyes and thanked me again leaving with that 'honey' girl.

I looked over to see Natsu with the paper.

"What's that Natsu?"

"Her number."

"Oh okay."

I turned away from him and thought he might call her. I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I felt Natsu leaning down his head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Luce?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. What's wrong?"

I remained silence and felt hot breath being blown on my neck. I shivered at the feeling and looked back at Natsu who was smirking.

"Cold Luce?"

"No, I'm not."

"My what do I have here? A jealous Lucy?"

"I'm not jealous!"

I felt myself blush, making Natsu to laugh at me.

"What's so funny?"

"You are, you weirdo."

"Why is that?"

"Cause you know that I wouldn't let you go. I love you too much."

Before I could say anything Natsu crashed his lips against mine. He licked my lips asking for entrance, but I refused breaking off the kiss.

"Not now Natsu, we're in public."

"So after the ride or back at the van?" He whispers in my ear. "Maybe we could stay in there, while waiting for the others to come."

I started to feel my face red now. How could Natsu just tell me something like that! The line kept moving and I felt more nervous when we were near. It was finally our turn, Natsu set the raft down the rushing water. He put his hand out for me to grab it. I grabbed his hand and he helped me sit in front of him. I sat comfortably as Natsu sat down. I felt more nervous as we went straight into the water. I held onto Natsu for dear life and screamed.

~Natsu~Dragneel~Natsu~Dragneel~

We rushed down through the waters, I feel Lucy's back pressed against me. She was screaming and started to hold on me. I smiled and hugged her close. After we getting soaking wet from the ride, at the end I ended flipping over the raft causing us to fall in the water.

Lucy coughed for air and got out of the water. She took off her pigtails, leaving her blonde hair loose. Her body glistening with water beads. The sun beaming on her face and her pink lips. She looked liked a goddess or an angel

'Again, dear Mavis give me strength.'

Lucy looked at me and pulled me out the water. After placing the raft back we went on some other rides. We went on water slides, tubes, and all those other rides. We took a small break to eat something, we went to a place that served burgers and fries.  
We ordered our food and sat at a table just for us. We were eating until a group of boys came over. They all went up to Lucy.

"You're that singer Lucy!"

"So beautiful!"

"Will sign my chest?!"

"Forehead?!"

"Back?!"

"Face?!"

These guys were all I don't know 18 years old or something! They were surrounding my girlfriend and I was getting sick of it. I was about to say something until Luce beat it to me.

"Boys, I'm sorry but I'm kinda on a little vacation here. Sorry maybe next time."

Serves them right! They aren't gonna take my Luce from me! She's mine and only mine. I know it sounds selfish but it's true. They all left except for some guy with glasses on and messy dirty blonde hair.

"Excuse me, Miss Heartifila?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Eric, I was wondering if you would like to go out for coffee or something?"

Is this guy asking my Lucy out on a date?! Lucy started to giggle and looked at this guy with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I'm not dating any one at the moment."

Hell yeah! She's already taken by me! That bastard trying to make a move on Luce.  
The guy left after that being said, leaving me an Lucy finally alone to eat in peace.

One of theses days I swear I'm gonna kick a guy's ass for looking at Luce.

"My do I have a jealous Natsu?" She giggled

"Nope. Not one bit."

"Then why is your face red Natsu?"

"My face isn't red Lucy!"

She started to laugh at me and we left after eating. We made our way back to our stuff.

"Hey Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Can we go back to the hotel?"

"Why? Something wrong?"

"I wanna go to the rec room to write a couple of songs."

I looked at her confused for a sec, I mean a vacation means no working. Right? Maybe it's not such a bad idea, I mean we need to write songs for the battle next week.

"Okay we'll go just let me call daddy Jellal to see if it's okay with him."

Lucy nodded her head and grabbed her stuff to change back into her clothes. My phone starts to ring, I look over to see Jellal calling me.

"Speak of the Devil." I smirked

I picked up the phone and started to speak.

"Hey daddy Jellal, what's up?"

"Natsu I'm just calling to see if everyone is fine."

"Yeah I'm here with Lucy. The others went with the other girls."

"I see. That's good then."

"Yeah, oh and Jellal I'm gonna go to the studio to record some songs with Lucy."

"Okay, be careful you two."

"Got it see you later with mommy Erza. Remember I want a little sister!"

He hanged up on me and I kinda bet he was red.

"Ready Natsu?"

I turned around to see Luce ready to go, I put on my sandals and vest and grabbed on her hand to walk out. I'm all fired up for our next songs.

To be continued...

* * *

Well the manga is killing me. Literally oh man Hiro you just love making me wanna die of fangirl same for Naruto man. Anyways I'm really sorry for not updating this story I will post another chapter of this 2mm so don't worry! I'm actually excited for this one too also sorry for the sucking chapter! I've been constantly having too much things on my hands at the moment and problems at school. Those girls at my school really know how to hurt someone's feelings ;^;, but I'm not gonna ghetto into that craziness. Also as always please leave a lovely review! Follow and Fav as well! Until then my NaLu lovers I will write you later. Aye sir!


	15. Chapter 15

As promised here is another chapter of Singing and Loving! Thank you all so much for the reviews, following and favoriting me and my stories! In the end of this chappie I will answer your reviews!

Natsu: "Oi they don't wanna hear this right now. They wanna see me get with Lucy."

Lucy: ". . . . Lucy Kick!"

Me: "Poor Natsu." (Gets money from Happy b/c of bet). Thank you.  
Disclaimer: you know :) enjoy!

* * *

The two couples went inside the studio, after getting dress into fresh clothes and leaving their stuff in the hotel rooms. Lucy wore a blue jean skirt showing her creamy legs, a pink tank top with a brown jacket. Her hair was loose and wore little heart earrings and black boots. Natsu wore a dark red t-shirt with baggy brown shorts, red sneakers with his signature scarf wrapped around his neck. Lucy went inside the rec room with Natsu following her. She sat down on the stool, thinking of a new couple of songs.

"So what do you wanna sing?" Natsu asked

Lucy looked over to see Natsu playing with the guitar.

"Why don't we just practice by singing other songs we already sold?" Suggested Natsu

"What songs do suggest?"

"Hmm, let me see why don't I sing some of my songs first while you just listen."

Natsu gives Lucy a smile, waiting for an answer. She nodded and got off the stool for him to sit on. Lucy sat on the couch looking at Natsu, who was ready to play.

"Now if this seems off you tell me, okay?"

"Okay, Natsu. Start playing!" She winked

Natsu smirked and started to sing.

"What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out.  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

Lucy laid down on the couch listening to her boyfriend singing.

"My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"

"'Cause all of me"

Natsu places his hands on his chest looking at Lucy.

"Loves all of you"

He then points at her, singing to her.

"Love your curves and all your edges

"All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning"

"'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh"

He went back to his guitar and got up from the stool, walking over to Lucy. She was still laying down and looked up to see Natsu at the edge of the couch.

"How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too"

He set the guitar down, Lucy sat up making Natsu taking a seat next to her.

"The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you."

He pulled Lucy to him, leaving her laying on top of him. She stared into his dark onyx eyes as he kept singing.

"My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges."

Natsu caresses her hips, and ran his fingers against her skin. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself much closer to his face.

"All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you"

He then took his hand to her hair and played with it. He twirled her hair, as Lucy straddled herself on him still laying down to be more comfortable.

"You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh.  
Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard."

Lucy snuggled closer to his neck. Natsu kept singing to her as she gave him little kisses on his cheek.

"'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you."

Natsu pulled Lucy's face to face him. She stared at him smiling, he smiled back. He sang the last verse with so much passion in his voice.

"You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you"  
"I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh."

After the song ended Lucy hugged Natsu, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you Luce, you know that right?"

She nodded and gave him a sweet yet passionate kiss.  
She sat up still straddling his hips, and looked at the man who stole her heart from day one.

"Any more songs you have in mind, Natsu?"

He grabbed her hips then her hands, interwinding them.

"Hmm, do you wanna a song to dance to?"

She leaned forward to his ear, making Natsu feeling nervous a bit.

"Surprise mr dragon boy." Lucy said in a sexually tone.

"You got it my princess." He smirked

They got up and Natsu walked over to the rec system and pressed a song from his track. Lucy looked at him as the song started to play.

"Hey! Where's the drums?"

Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh

Let's go!"

He took Lucy by the hand and started to dance with her to the beat.

"Ooh girl you're shining  
Like a 5th avenue diamond  
And they don't make you like they used to  
You're never going out of style"

They started to dance only to laugh as they dance.

"Ooh pretty baby  
This world might've gone crazy  
The way you save me  
Who can blame me  
When I just wanna make you smile?"

Lucy grabbed his cheeks to make him smile. She laughed at him, as he made funny faces.

"I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway  
Write a song for you like this"

He interwind her hands, giving her a quick kiss before going back to dancing with Lucy.

"You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic"

Natsu then picked up Lucy to twirl her around.

"Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you,  
Baby you're so classic"

He also pretended to have a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Lucy laughed as he was on his knee, singing to her.

"Four dozen of roses  
Anything for you to notice  
All the way to serenade you  
Doing it Sinatra style"

He then grabbed a four wheel chair and lifted Lucy bridal style, placing her down on the chair.

"Ima pick you up in a Cadillac  
Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back."

He pushed the chair as if it was real car, making Lucy laughing with tears in her eyes.

"Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel  
I could walk you down the aisle" he whispered in her ear, causing the girl to turn red.

"I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway  
Write a song for you like this"

"You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind"  
"Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
It's love on rewind,  
Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)"

He pointed at his watch singing to the song and took Lucy's hips.

"Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen"

He pointed her nose, making Lucy giggling.

"You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic"

Natsu then started to rap this part, with Lucy dancing to the beat with him.

"Baby you're class and baby you're sick  
I never met a girl like you ever til we met  
A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s  
Got me tripping out like the sixties  
Hippies Queen of the discotheque  
A 70s dream and an 80s best  
Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive  
Girl you're timeless, just so classic"

Natsu tripped for a moment, making Lucy to worry.

"Natsu!"

He only got up with pushing himself up and to grab Lucy to twirl her and laugh, while continuing to sing.

"You're over my head I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
It's love on rewind,  
Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)"

They kept dancing to the beat but, never letting go of each others hands.

"Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic"

"Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic"

The song ended as Natsu hugged Lucy tight still laughing at each other. Tired out from dancing they sat back down on the couch. Natsu then placed Lucy on his lap, causing Lucy to squeal a bit. Natsu grabbed her waist, making Lucy to straddle him again.

They stared at each other for a moment, until Natsu started to lean forward to kiss Lucy's pink lips. He licked her lips asking for entrance, she opened her mouth moaning at the feeling. He left her lips and trailed his kisses down to her neck.

"I don't think I can wait any longer." Natsu said between kisses.

"Why is that Natsu?"

His hands trailed down her spine. Lucy shivered under his touches. Nastu started to suck and bite her neck. Lucy moaned and arched her back to give him better access. He then stopped, making Lucy whimper at the loss of his lips on her skin.

"Lucy."

She looked up to see Natsu's eyes clouded with lust.

"Natsu."

"Let's go back to your room."

"Okay."

Natsu lifted Lucy up bridal style, taking her to her room. For the rest of the night the other band members and managers went out for food and drinks, while two lovers were in a room moaning each others names.

To be continued...

* * *

Me: Done! What you guys think?"

Natsu: -dies of blood loss-

Lucy: -blushing madly red-

Me: Well that was the reaction I was aiming for, I was listing to some Nightcore (love those songs) and then I started to listen to all of me and classic, and I thought maybe that's something Natsu would sing to Lucy. Sorry if you don't agree and for the bad chappie! Oh and as promised I will finally answer your reviews!

SakuraHearftfilia: Thanks for the review, adoring my story personally chapter and for calling me an amazing writer. Also thanks for the tip I will be strong and try to survive! I guess... :)

LucyandNatsuForever: Yes a jealous chappie I was so happy to write this chapter! Thanks for the cookie! lol :3

Guest :) - Wow! Thanks for the lovely review! Don't worry you'll defiantly find that right someone! I'm sorry if I made you cry out of happiness! -gives you a tissue and a cookie-

Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to fav, follow and review please, also vote on my poll too. I would really appreciate it! Until the next update my NaLu lovers, stay beautiful as the stars or handsome as fire or Both! Aye Sir~


End file.
